


A floor plan, but with feelings

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [11]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Vogue wants to do a fifteen-page spread announcing Jennie's pregnancy, Lisa might be more adept at putting together a crib than she previously thought, and somehow, preparing for this next stage in life with twins doesn't really seem as scary as they initially thought that it would be.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	A floor plan, but with feelings

“Mommy, let me help!”

Hyun runs into the room, almost knocking over the box of parts that Lisa needs to assemble the crib together. Just a few days ago, they had managed to clear a part of the studio out for the nursery, but it wasn’t exactly what they wanted. 

They didn’t have enough room to stick some of the lighting and camera equipment in the living room because the space was already tight, but they had been able to arrange some of their stuff in their bedroom and in the closet. 

They didn’t want to move their computer setup because it would be much too complicated and they’d probably break something like last time. 

So their current setup consisted of the computer/workstation on one side of the room and the nursery on the other side. 

Jennie had bought some soft toys from Target and decorated the shelves with them. They didn’t really have a specific theme going on, but it was leaning toward the ocean. 

There were picture frames of Ponyo and Nemo along the wall and some cute wall art that they had worked on in the shape of turtles and jellyfish and stingrays. It was cute, and considering they didn’t know yet if the whole house hunting thing was for sure—they were gonna hold back on painting the room. 

But the changing table had been set up. The dresser and the closet had been cleared out for the twins’ clothes, diapers, baby wipes, and anything else the boys would need. 

It was coming along slowly, but it also just made everything seem more real, made it seem like they were actually doing this again. 

“This is too complicated for you,” Lisa says and snorts when Hyun frowns at her. 

“B-b-but I can help…” he says quietly. 

“I know,” she smiles and ruffles his curly hair. “Why don’t you…” Lisa said and looks around the room before her eyes land on the rocking chair in the corner. 

“Why don’t you go find the cushion and put it on the chair?”

Hyun looked over at the rocking chair, frowning for just half a second, before he huffed and turned around, running out of the room. 

With Hyun out of the way, Lisa was able to take out the rest of the materials and spread them out along the carpet. She unfolded the instruction manual and set it on top of the box and got to work on assembling it. 

Just as she’s screwing the legs onto the frame of the crib, she hears the floorboards creak under the weight of someone’s footsteps.

She looks up and is surprised to see Jennie leaning against the doorframe, her hair slightly mussed from sleep, and half of her oversized shirt hanging off her shoulder. 

“Hey, you.”

“Hey,” she smiles tiredly and after yawning around her hand, she mutters, “We should have kept our old one.”

“Don’t remind me,” Lisa grumbled. For some reason they had foolishly assumed that it would be awhile after having Hyun, that they would try again, and so they had given his crib away. 

“Even with all the stains in it, it was still high quality.”

Jennie snorted and scratched at a spot on her arm, watching Lisa for a moment before she yawned again and rubbed her stomach. 

“Are you hungry? I think I’m gonna get started on lunch?”

“I put away the spaghetti from yesterday in the fridge. Can you heat that up and bring me a plate?”

“Mm,” she nodded and watched her for a little bit longer before leaving Lisa to it. 

As she was standing the crib up on its legs, she heard the microwave running and listened to what sounded like Jennie talking to Hyun. Just as she was arranging the mattress inside of the crib, Hyun ran back into the room, this time carrying the cushion for the rocking chair. 

“I found it, mommy!”

“You did?” Lisa chuckled. “Good job, go put it on the chair for me, please.”

He ran over to the other side of the room and threw the yellow cushion on the chair, arranging it correctly in place before scrambling to climb onto the chair and rock himself in it. 

“What are you doing?” Lisa laughed. 

Hyun giggled hysterically, rocking back and forth in the chair, as he swung his little legs in front of him. 

“I like this chair!” he laughed and shrieked loudly when he pushed himself backwards particularly hard, almost knocking over the stuffed giraffe in the corner. 

“You’re so silly,” Lisa shook her head and stood up, grabbing the rail that needed to be placed on the outside of the crib. When she started screwing the sides of the bar into the railing, she saw Hyun jump out of the rocking chair from the corner of her eye, and Jennie stroll into the room with two plates balanced in her hands. 

“Mama, is that for me?” Hyun says. He walks around her legs as Jennie hands one plate to Lisa and takes a seat in the rocking chair. 

He can’t climb in her lap anymore because her stomach is in the way, but Hyun stands next to the side of the chair, holding onto the arm rest as he stretches up on his tippy-toes and opens his mouth. 

Lisa snorts and finishes screwing in the bars on the other side, before she takes a seat on the carpet and lifts her plate onto her lap. 

“But this is mine,” Jennie fake pouts. 

“But I like s’ghetti,” he says, opening his mouth even wider. 

Jennie chuckles and picks some up, twirling it around on her fork, before she lifts it up to her own mouth to blow on it before feeding it to Hyun. He chews slowly, like he has to savor the taste in his mouth for a little bit, before he’s swallowing and opening his mouth again. 

“More, mama.”

Lisa rolls her eyes fondly, but doesn’t say anything as she watches the both of them eat. She finishes her food in no time, lifting the plate to her mouth and scraping the last of it into her mouth. She walks over to the desk on her knees and sets her plate down before wiping her hands on her sweats and going back over to the crib. 

While she worked quietly, Jennie and Hyun would talk amongst themselves, sometimes about little things like what movie Hyun wanted to watch tonight after dinner, or whether or not Hanna would want to play tag with him when she woke up from her nap. 

It wasn’t until nearly thirty minutes had gone by that Lisa had finished setting the crib up and sat back to stare at it. She stood up and shook it slightly, making sure that it was sturdy before she looked over her shoulder at Hyun begging for another forkful of spaghetti. 

“Hey, buddy, come over here.”

After feeding it to him, Jennie raised her eyebrow at her, but Hyun swallowed quickly and walked over to Lisa, looking up at her with a curious expression on his face. 

“Let’s see if I really put this together correctly,” Lisa murmured and reached down to pick him up underneath his arms. 

Jennie huffed out a laugh, but otherwise said nothing as Lisa lifted him into the crib. Hyun sat down inside, but then shuffled onto his knees and folded his arms across his chest, frowning at Lisa.

 _“Mommy,”_ he whined. “I’m not a baby! Why did you put me in the baby’s bed?”

“I know you’re not a baby!” Lisa giggled and walked around the crib, surveying it as she rocked it slightly with him inside of it. 

“But I just need to make sure it’s stable.”

“What does that mean?” he said and stood on his feet, grabbing a hold of the bars. 

“That means I don’t want it to fall apart when the baby sleeps in it.”

Hyun made a face, but then leaned back to survey the railing, before he attempted to climb over it himself. Lisa yelped and immediately went to grab him, lifting the three-year old out of the crib as he giggled and squirmed to be set on his feet. 

“I don’t like that!” he said pointing to the crib. “I like _my_ bed. It’s for big boys.” 

Lisa rolled her eyes and Jennie shook her head, scarfing down the last bit of the spaghetti on her plate before she said, _“you used to sleep in one not too long ago,”_ around her hand. 

“Whatever,” Hyun shrugged and turned around, running out of the room. 

“He’s too much,” Lisa sighed and turned the crib around, pushing it towards the window and moving to grab the box with the second crib that she would also need to set up. 

“He hasn’t taken his nap yet, I don’t know why he won’t go down.”

On the weekends, usually they would try to put the kids to sleep at around the same time just because it was easier and it gave the women some time to be with each other without getting interrupted by someone needing help in the bathroom or one of them begging for someone to play with. 

After taking a bath though, Hyun had refused to lay down and even sat under the kitchen table watching YouTube videos on Jennie’s tablet before he got bored of that and went to play in his room with his toys. Now, he wouldn’t stop moving, but maybe that could’ve also been a good thing because it meant he would go to bed earlier and possibly sleep through the night. 

“He’s probably waiting for Hanna to wake up,” Lisa murmured. 

Jennie hummed in agreement, reaching out to rub her hand along the bars of the crib and smiled to herself before she leaned back, relaxing against the chair. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. It looks good, by the way” she sighed quietly. “You did a good job.”

Lisa stopped pulling the parts out of the box and looked over her shoulder at her, watching the way some of the sunlight dripped through the window and fell across her front. Her eyes still looked heavy like she could use a few more hours of sleep, but she was smiling at her, and her lips were bitten red from what Lisa knew must have been Jennie chewing on her lip in her sleep. 

So when she smiled back, she couldn’t resist getting to her feet and crossing the room to bend down and press a quick peck to her mouth. They both tasted like tomato sauce and Jennie giggled when Lisa titled her head to the side to deepen the kiss, licking inside her mouth to feel around for bits and pieces of leftover spaghetti. 

“You’re fucking gross,” Jennie huffed between her lips, but she was smiling when Lisa flicked flicked her tongue against her bottom lip. 

“I just wanna make sure you ate everything, you’re eating for three, remember?” Lisa whispered and licked behind her teeth, laughing when Jennie pushed her away and rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up.”

“No, no I don’t think I will,” Lisa smirked and crowded back into her space, kissing her again until Jennie laughed loudly and shoved her away, her lips shiny with spit and her face flush. 

“Finish what you started,” she said, gesturing to the half-opened box. 

“I would be halfway through with it already if _someone_ hadn’t begged me to shove my tongue down her throat.”

Jennie gaped at her, her eyebrows raising to her hairline, as she choked out a reply. “Why would anyone want _you_ to shove your tongue down their throat? God only knows where it’s been,” Jennie huffed. 

Lisa sat back down on the carpet and pulled the box into her lap, pulling the instruction manual out and tossing it over her shoulder.

 _“Well…”_ she drawled, tonguing the inside of her cheek. “I know where my tongue was last night and this morning,” she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows at Jennie. 

The older woman flushed, the tips of her ears burning red as Lisa laughed loudly, almost tumbling over onto her side. 

“I fucking hate you,” Jennie grumbled, but Lisa was too busy laughing and scrubbing the tears away from her eyes to really care about that.

* * *

Jennie counts out loud to twenty, covering her eyes with both hands at Hanna’s insistence and standing by the fridge because, _‘that’s the counting spot, mama!’_ Hyun had yelled. It was early afternoon and despite watching cartoons for nearly an hour among a pile of blankets in the living room, both of the kids had wanted to play hide-and-seek after an episode of Bob The Builder had ended. 

Lisa was still passed out on the couch, and really, Jennie had no idea how the girl could sleep through all the noise that they were making. They were already on their third round of playing and Lisa was still face down on the couch and the only thing that made Jennie realize that she wasn’t dead was because of the sound of her snoring. 

“Twenty! Ready or not here I come,” she called out and pulled her hands away from her face. 

It was easy to entertain both of them with games like this because they loved it and Jennie didn’t have to move around too much because they pretty much always chose the same hiding spots. 

In their bedroom, they liked to hide underneath the bed and Jennie would usually hear them giggling out loud or whispering loudly to each other about whether or not they would be found. If it was still light outside, they would hide in the supply closet because there was a large window in there with enough light for them to not get too scared. 

Hyun hid in the bathroom once, fitting himself underneath the sink in the cabinet, but Lisa hadn’t managed to find him and after a while, Hyun gave himself up because he got scared. 

It still made Jennie laugh til this day because Lisa had been so remorseful about the whole situation, peppering his face with kisses until Hyun had wiped his face and accepted her apology pretty fast. 

There were a lot more hiding places in their bedroom though and that was usually where Jennie found them most of the time. When she pushed the door open, almost immediately her eyes fall on two pairs of feet poking out from underneath her vanity. 

Jennie tries not to laugh, so she presses her lips together and moves around the room, avoiding the desk, as she starts fake searching around their room. 

She lifts the sheets up, briefly pokes her head down to look under the bed, and walks into their ensuite, spending some time in the bathroom before she strolls out to the bedroom. 

“I wonder where they could be,” she says loudly.

She walks even closer to the desk and hears Hanna shush her little brother, telling him to stop giggling before they’re found out, but it’s useless. His laughter only grows the closer Jennie gets to them until she’s yanking the chair out from underneath and yelling _‘found you!’_

Both of them shriek with laughter, kicking their legs out in front of them, and Jennie laughs, holding onto the back of her chair as they scramble out from underneath. 

“How did you find us, mama?” Hanna giggles. 

“I looked everywhere, but then I think I heard you guys and knew where you were.”

Hyun crawls across the floor and then stands up, reaching out to tug on Jennie’s sweatpants as he pushes some of his hair out of his eyes. 

“Can we play again?”

Hanna looks at her expectantly as well, and Jennie pretends to think over it, her eyebrows furrowing before she breaks into a smile and nods. 

“Yeah, we can play one more time!” she says, holding up a finger. 

“Yay!” Hanna cheers, jumping up and down in place. “I have a better hiding place that you won’t find this time, mama!”

“Wait!” Hyun says quickly. “Wait, wait, before we play, I have to poop!” he says and Hanna makes a face at her little brother before he rushes out of the room.

* * *

“Are you awake?”

Lisa hums quietly, shifting slightly on the bed, to roll over. It’s completely dark inside of the room and with the curtains completely drawn, it’s almost impossible to make out Jennie’s figure. But she can still see the way her eyes gleam slightly underneath the sliver of light that filters through the blinds and she reaches out to draw her closer by the edge of her hip. 

“Yeah…” she murmurs. “Are you okay?”

Jennie blinks slowly, her eyelids heavy, but she whispers something back softly that Lisa can’t make out. 

“What?” 

“I’m okay,” she says quietly. “Just can’t sleep.”

“Does something hurt? Are they bothering you?”

Jennie chuckles underneath her breath, reaching out to grab Lisa’s hand and press it underneath her shirt, against the side of her stomach. Her skin feels warm and smooth from the moisturizer that Lisa had rubbed into her stomach after she got out of the shower. It makes her fingers tingle slightly until she feels something thump against her palm. It moves away just as quickly, but then a second later, she feels it again. 

“I think that’s Holland,” Jennie whispers and lays her hand atop Lisa's. “He’s always awake at odd hours of the day, but then he falls asleep like when I’m in the bathtub or something.”

Lisa snorts and wiggles closer, brushing a light kiss over the top of Jennie’s nose and sighing softly. The sheets feel cool against her skin and the new AC unit that they had installed is blowing so much better that she feels goosebumps rise along her arms. 

“What about the other little one?”

“He’s a good boy,” Jennie says and then after a minute she laughs softly. “He’s usually asleep around the same time that I am. I think that’s why I can’t feel him moving around.”

Jennie drags her hand across the front of her stomach until Lisa’s palm rests against her belly button and she feels something that might be an elbow or a knee, but it’s hard to tell. 

“Sometimes when you’re talking or if you touch me, Holland will calm down. I think he likes the way your voice sounds.”

“That’s weird,” Lisa snorts and Jennie glares at her before Lisa apologizes and laughs when she tries to lean over and kiss her, only for Jennie to shove her face away. 

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, _come on_ ,” Lisa whines and somehow manages to avoid Jennie slapping her as she pushes her face into her neck. She can smell the soap that she always uses, the one with the orange petals across the bar, and she can smell the lavender scented lotion that always makes Lisa drowsy. 

“You know I’m just kidding,” she mumbles. 

She rubs the skin at Jennie’s stomach and lets her fuss unnecessarily for a little bit longer until she finally settles down and begrudgingly pulls Lisa closer until her stomach is touching her own. 

“I hate you so much,” she whispers. 

“Love you too,” Lisa smiles and leans down to kiss her chin. She doesn’t feel Holland moving anymore, so she pulls her hand away and instead runs it up Jennie’s back, feeling every notch in her spine and the smooth expanse of her skin. 

The older girl hums underneath her breath and lets Lisa touch, feeling her side and rubbing her shoulder, before she shuffles around and starts mouthing at her collarbone. It’s really just a light press of her lips against the bone, but it’s enough pressure that Jennie exhales loudly, wiggling closer until she’s able to slip her hand under Lisa’s shirt too. 

For a while, they lay like that in silence, listening to the way each other breathes and mouthing at any part of their skin that their mouths can reach. It makes Lisa’s toes curl in her socks and it draws breathy sighs from Jennie, causing her to murmur something underneath her breath that Lisa can only barely make out.

* * *

**Vogue**

**September—October Issue 2020**

**International Supermodel Jennie Kim and Photographer Lalisa ‘Lisa’ Manoban share photos from one of the most intimate and beautiful family-focused fashion editorials on record. Shot by Steven Klein, Kim and Manoban share a series of intimate and noir-styled portraits of their lives as mothers, partners, artists, and rising YouTube stars.**

**Vogue dedicated the entire September issue to a celebration of Kim’s newly-revealed pregnancy. The supermodel, activist, and philanthropist also shared that all proceeds from the magazine will be donated to women and children’s shelters throughout the state of Washington. The portfolio of shots styled by longtime friend and YSL creative director, Chaeyoung Park, include her wife Lalisa Manoban, daughter Hanna and son, Hyun. Shot in Beverly Hills, California, the images reflect not only the love between both women, but also the eccentric, close-knit, and collective humour between this family.**

_It’s noon or otherwise known as “Lunch Time”, for the Kim-Manoban clan. The family of four is gathered around the makeshift table adorned with a spread of muffins, fruit, pizza, salad, gourmet dishes, and finger foods for the kids. Hyun, the youngest, sits underneath the table with a plate of food in his lap and Hanna, alternates between walking back to the table to grab something and stroll around the set to talk to the staff. The kids are surprisingly cooperative throughout the afternoon and have gone along with the photographer at every step of the way, even grabbing their own toys to include in the shoot._

**“Is it usually like that? By that, I mean--and please don’t take offense to this--but your kids are really well behaved.”**

Lisa throws her head back, laughing into her fist as Jennie snorts and rolls her eyes fondly. 

"Honestly? I really just think it’s a combination of the really good food and their familiarity with being behind the camera."

Jennie glances back over her shoulder, checking on the three-year old, and when she turns back around, Lisa holds up a cup of juice for her, fitting the straw between her lips so she can have a drink.

_That familiarity that Jennie talks about is one that’s definitely been nurtured over time. After spending nearly eleven years behind the camera and becoming a top-billed model for high fashion brands and lingerie companies at only 23–Jennie Kim, now 34, is looking to turn the camera onto other things and even step behind it. One way she’s doing that? With her YouTube channel._

**What made you want to start a YouTube? I know it’s definitely a trend to be on the internet and vlog about anything, but what do you think interested you?**

**Jennie** : I definitely think it was when I got pregnant. Towards the end of my pregnancy, I was really lethargic and slept a lot, and sometimes I would just be lying in bed and watching all these other moms vlog about their kids and their families and I just...I really liked it. I wanted to do that as well. 

**Did you think that it would turn out to be what it is currently?**

**Jennie** : Um...I don’t...know

Jennie opens her mouth to say something, but pauses, looking down at her hands, before turning back to the interviewer.

 **Jennie** : when I first mentioned it to my agency, they were definitely taken by surprise, but they didn’t stop me or deter me from it. I think it was something that I wanted to document for myself and now it’s become this thing where people recognize me first, as that YouTuber, and then they think, _‘oh wait, you’re a supermodel too!’_

**Is it strange to not be recognized as what your profession is?**

**Jennie** : I don’t think so. I think that, yeah I can model and do this, but who the fuck cares? YouTube..the internet...people are everywhere on that and I don’t mind if people recognize me as a YouTuber because that’s what I do too, right? I just don’t think it’s that serious—at least, I don’t think I take myself that seriously.

**What do you think that says about the culture, or I guess, about the way the platform is changing or people are adapting to it?**

**Jennie** : I don’t think I can speak for everyone and I certainly can’t endorse everything about the platform—I mean the algorithm is really messed up when queer people, like myself, or creators have their videos taken down or flagged for completely unnecessary reasons. But...I think that it’s also a safe space for a lot of people. You know? I don’t know if it makes sense...but people come to watch and listen and ‘hang out’ with people that they enjoy. It can be a haven for some and it can be dangerous for others. I think it just depends on the person.

**Do you think you’ll continue doing so for a long time?**

**Jennie** : that’s a difficult question to answer...I definitely enjoy it and I think that’s important. When I enjoy doing something and it brings me joy, I want to keep at it. But I think when something stops being enjoyable, then you should take a step away. If it does come to that point, then I think that’s when I’ll step away. 

Lisa joins her on the couch, easily resting her arm behind Jennie and stroking the skin of her shoulder with her thumb. She has a croissant in her other hand and she bites off a piece before offering some to Jennie.

 **Lisa** : I hope you know that we’re taking all this food back. This is gonna save us so much time with meal prep.

Jennie snorts and slaps her on the arm, but Lisa only laughs and finishes the rest of the croissant.

 **Jennie** : Can you shut the hell up for like two minutes? 

**Lisa** : How am I gonna _‘shut the hell up?’_ We’re literally at a photo shoot. That’s literally the opposite of what you’re supposed to do. 

Jennie rolls her eyes, but still lays her hand against the inside of Lisa’s thigh, stroking her skin through the soft corduroy pants that they’re styled in.

_This easy banter that they fall into isn’t unusual for the two women. Despite being together for nearly a decade now, they still find things to gripe at each other about and according to Lisa, that’s what makes it interesting._

**Makes it interesting?**

The younger woman shifts on the couch and nods, although her smile is quite shy and her ears are red.

 **Lisa** : I guess what I mean about that...is like, she gives it as good as she gets it, you know? Like I can sprout out really stupid shit and say something completely my own opinion and she’ll just talk shit about me for days or completely disregard what I have to say. It’s so much fun. We literally just spend hours bickering or taking jabs at each other. It’s all in good fun though, we never want to actually hurt the other with our words. 

**I think you mentioned that before that you came to become very careful with your words as you got closer to Jennie. Do you think that’s only intensified now that you’re married and you have a family?**

Lisa runs a hand through her hair and pushes some of it behind her shoulder, thinking to herself for a moment before sighing.

 **Lisa** : I think that you should...always be careful around someone you like or love when you talk to them. When you say things you don’t mean..of course that’s okay too because people make mistakes—we’re human too. But I think at some point, you have to understand the weight of your words and be careful. Once you’ve reached a stage, you know, where you know that person is comfortable with you and what you’re doing and saying….only then, I think, you can ease into that type of banter. 

**Lisa** : But to answer your second question, I do think that you definitely grow to become more careful around your family. I talk to Jennie how I would expect Hanna or Hyun to talk to her and vice versa. I also don’t think it’s particularly beneficial to not also follow that with the kids. We definitely came to be more careful around them. 

_The first shoot is the family around a lavish dinner table, adorned with lavish dishes and a large candelabra placed in the middle of the table. Hyun and Hanna sit on opposite sides of the table as Jennie and Lisa sit on opposite ends, all of their heads bowed and holding hands. Hyun giggles at their positions and Hanna swings her legs under the table, her shoes clacking against the legs of the chair._

**What do you think makes your family so interesting?**

**Jennie** : That’s a….that’s a really good question. Honestly, I really don’t know what to tell you. I’m not gonna say that my family is like most because—we’re just not. So maybe it could be the mix of that...being an unusual family and trying hard to be normal too.

 **Lisa** : I always say that it’s the giveaways. Jennie will literally do a giveaway for anything. People just stick around for the expensive gifts and the high quality skin care products. 

**But it also seems like the internet is absolutely enamored with your children too, no?**

Jennie looks over at Lisa and the younger girl looks like she wants to laugh, but she presses her lips together instead.

 **Jennie** : I’m not gonna lie….our kids are so...they’re so peculiar...and in a good way! I don’t know where they get it from but it really is the highlight of all of this. Just getting to see their personalities shine and reveal a little bit more of themselves and even whether they’re off or on in front of the camera, they never change. 

_For their next shoot, the women are each in swimsuits, Jennie lounging back on a foldable chair as Lisa kneels in the grass over a baby pool. Hyun, in red and white striped trunks, splashes around inside, while Hanna attempts to climb out of the pool._

**Do you think that the culture around same-sex couples, even on YouTube or other platforms is changing?**

**Jennie** : I think that’s a pretty loaded question. Like I said, for one, I can’t speak for everyone, but I don’t think so. Just because I post videos about it, doesn’t mean that everything’s okay. Some people are still afraid to come out online, some people can get really nasty comments online, and just you know...be threatened for who they are. Don’t get me wrong, I definitely think we’re progressing but progression isn’t a linear thing and it’s not always straight. It can be messy and complicated and painful, but I think when you have people that can comfortably and openly show their lifestyle, then it makes it a bit easier. 

**Lisa** : I agree. Like, we still get the occasional nasty comment or homophobic slur every now and then, but we mostly just delete them or ignore it. The good somehow always outweighs the bad. We make a lot more people happy than we do angry...well at least, I hope so. 

_Lisa stands off to the side, half of her frame slightly shrouded by the light in the hallway as Jennie stands farther ahead, leaning against the mirror in the hallway. The voyeuristic shot is meant to convey a sense of longing between both women._

**A lot of times that you guys are photographed together, the internet goes crazy. Why do you think that is?**

**Lisa** : Do they really? 

The interviewer turns her phone to her and shows her a viral hashtag just from a few days ago with Lisa helping Jennie out of the car. 

Lisa snorts and stares at the phone for a little bit longer before she sits up.

 **Lisa** : We were going to Target that day. I really don’t know what is viral about that, but I’ll take it.

 **Jennie** : It’s because Lisa’s so tactile. She touches people a lot. She’s very comfortable with being around others and expressing her body language through being close with someone. Every time there’s a photo of us, it’s always because she’s grabbing at me. 

**Lisa** : BUT YOU NEEDED HELP

 **Jennie** : I know that! I wasn’t complaining! 

**Lisa** : You sounded like it…. 

**Jennie** : No, I didn’t. And I thanked you for helping me out of the car, by the way. 

_Lisa kneels on the edge of the bed, facing her kids as they spread their limbs out across the mattress. The sheet is halfway on the floor and the room is a mess, with clutter and toys strewn everywhere._

**What’s the best thing about being a parent now?**

**Jennie** : The hugs, maybe? They really give some great hugs. Like if I’m feeling down or a little bit out of it, they like...pick up on it instantly and they don’t know what to do, but they’ll immediately offer a hug and it’s just—it’s really the best. 

**Lisa** : I think the playing. I love to do things with them and they’re always up for anything. I definitely think just making them laugh and listen to their imagination run wild is really cool. I think we have to take advantage of that as much as we can.

_Jennie reclines back against the headboard, staring down at Hanna as she curls against her stomach, laying her head on her chest. Her eyes are closed, but a slight smile tugs at the edge of her lips._

**How has juggling your lifestyle between children and work and the internet been for both of you?**

**Lisa** : Definitely a lot easier with time. We always try to carve out space for the kids because it’s important, but we also have work, and so it takes a bit more maneuvering, but we get there eventually. 

**Jennie** : I think it’s important to not do everything at once. We have time for the kids, time to work on our projects, and we just...manage I guess? 

_The two women pose in a bed, the sheet covering Lisa’s torso and her legs as she lets one of her legs drop to the floor. Jennie is just as bare, the sheet tucked underneath her arms and smiling down at Lisa._

**You guys seem so natural and comfortable with each other. Was that marriage or was it already there beforehand?**

**Jennie** : Personally, I don’t want to say that it was beforehand because it wasn’t that easy in the beginning. We went through a lot of obstacles and difficulties to be together and to feel comfortable with each other like this. I want to say that marriage only strengthened it for me. 

**Lisa** : I understand where she’s coming from and I get that. But for me, I think it was beforehand. While I do recognize that we did certainly have those difficulties, even with that, I was crazy about her and I was nervous around her. So….maybe comfortable wasn’t the right word then, or I just didn’t know it. But its felt as easy as breathing being with her. 

* * *

“Hey, what do you think about this?”

Lisa leans over the console, showing Jennie her phone as they wait in the drive-thru lane of Burger King. It’s a real estate website for houses in the area and Jennie cocks her head, staring at the image for a second, until she grabs the phone and scrolls through the pictures. 

“It’s not two-story, right?”

“Nah.”

She pulls the car ahead, briefly smiling at the employee behind the window before it slides open and she hands them their food. 

“Thank you, have a good day.”

“You too.”

“It’s alright,” Jennie murmurs. Absentmindedly, she reaches into the bag, grabbing out a fry and reaches back to hand one to Hyun and then does the same thing for Hanna. 

“It has a big kitchen, though? Literally who needs all of that? We don’t.” 

Lisa snorts and turns her blinker on as she exits out of the drive-thru lane.

“There’s more. It’s not just that one, I have others saved as well.”

“I think four bedrooms at a minimum would be good, but five would be ideal. Our room, separate ones for Hanna and Hyun, one for the twins. And then our studio. We also need a backyard.”

“I agree, five would be so much better. Just imagine all the space would we have...and we need an en-suite, that’s literally the only reason why I love our apartment so much.”

Jennie snorts and digs through the bag, taking out a handful of fries and eating it one by one. They’re a little bit salty and she feels one of the twins kick her in response. 

“When should we think about like actually putting an offer in or something?”

“Um, maybe whenever we have the time? I mean the apartment is okay for now, you know, while we work on it because the twins are gonna be sleeping with us anyway. Maybe after they’re a year old? That way they’re old enough and it won’t be as much of a hassle as it would be if we were to do it now. 

“Mama, can I have my hamburger, please?”

“Yeah, sorry baby. Here you go.” Jennie reaches in the bag and digs out the burger, handing it back to Hanna and doing the same for Hyun, who’s laughing at something on the screen attached to the back of the headrest. 

“Don’t make a mess, Hyun.”

“I won’t,” he frowns, and carefully unwraps his burger, momentarily getting distracted by the song on the TV.

* * *

Jennie mounts the camera to the desk, waving at it just as Lisa steps into the frame, holding Hanna on her hip. 

"It's been a long time hasn't it, guys?"

She's dressed down in a soft beige sweater and stretchy pants that look like brand new denim jeans. Lisa had helped her with her makeup earlier and then after nearly polishing off a whole tub of rocky road ice cream, Jennie decided that it was finally time that they address their subscribers again. 

"First, I want to thank you guys so much for sticking around during this really long and unexpected hiatus. As many of you know, I took a break from YouTube in order to focus on my health and spend more time taking care of myself and my family. It's been an incredibly long time-seven months I believe, and I think that with everything that's happening, that it's only right that I come back to this site that I love and the people that mean a lot to us."

Lisa waves at the camera as well, Hanna following her motion, before she squirms out of her hold and climbs onto the bed. 

"Over the break, I really got to do a lot of the things that I hadn’t done in a long time, but I also got some pretty exciting news as well," she beams. 

Lisa steps forward to angle the camera down just as Jennie runs a hand over her protruding stomach. She's absolutely glowing and even with the natural sunlight filtering in through the blinds, Lisa has to take a second to just stare at her because she quite honestly can't believe that this is the same girl that slapped her across the face and then somehow ended up being the mother of her children. Incredible, really. 

"Yes, I am expecting-twins actually, can you guys believe that?" she chuckles. "It was definitely a surprise for the both of us, but we're happy-I think-I think we're really looking forward to it and what this means for our future. But uh...I also wanted to let you guys know that over the course of this break, I did a cover shoot with my family and as we slowly ease back into vlogging, I wanted to start off with a giveaway. So, leave comments below and tell me about what you've been up to in your life, what you want to see in the future in our videos, and your favorite moment so far in the year and we'll pick five winners to receive a copy of our magazine spread along with a little care package." 

"I just really hope you guys are taking care of yourselves and don't push yourself too hard, okay? Take it day by day and I'll be back very soon with more content for you guys," she smiles.

* * *

**@hyewon** : the FAC T THAT SHE IS PREGNANT OH MY GOD 

**@hiee** : lisa really said "we're gonna put this break to good use" 

**@nic** : LMFAOOOO but congratulations on your kids! i hope your family continues to stay healthy 

**@leesunyoung** : LITERALLY my semester just ended! i'm bored as shit, always looking forward to your videos, hun

 **@lia** : can you give us a tour of the nursery room? i bet it's absolutely beautiful!

 **@marcc** : a FIFTEEN PAGE SPREAD??? legends only! i can't wait to see it! 

**@opies** : i can;t believe they're expecting twins.....they way we're getting fed so good!

 **@yeony** : LITERALLY i wish you guys were my parents! so freaking happy for your expanding family! 

**Author's Note:**

> The next update will be focused around the birth of their twins!  
> I've been reading the comments for name suggestions for the second boy and I love all of them :(( if you still want to leave a name, please do so. I won't choose one until I get around to posting the next update :)  
> Also, this is one of my favorite photoshoots of all time and the [inspiration](https://www.wmagazine.com/gallery/brad-pitt-angelina-jolie/) behind jenlisa's cover


End file.
